<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay there and take it or I will make you eat another frog, Linky-boy by Bearonamountain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319022">Lay there and take it or I will make you eat another frog, Linky-boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain'>Bearonamountain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Script offer] [F4M] [Zelda fan-fiction] Five years after BOTW so they are both fucking [Adults] [Zelda Fdom] [Link Msub] [Safegrunt] [Safe-pot lid bash] [Unleash your divine beast you fake elf boy] [Facesitting] [Riding] [Link says two words] [Zelda references]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lay there and take it or I will make you eat another frog, Linky-boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lay there and take it or I will make you eat another frog, Linky-boy [Script offer] [F4M] [Zelda fan-fiction] Five years after BOTW so they are both fucking [Adults] [Zelda Fdom] [Link Msub] [Safegrunt] [Safe-pot lid bash] [Unleash your divine beast you fake elf boy] [Facesitting] [Riding] [Link says two words] [Zelda references]</p><p>The script:</p><p>[Walking next to each other in the forest next to Rito village] Did you like the accordion performance tonight? I Don’t even get how you can play such an instrument without real fingers, or how you would not get your feathers stuck somehow. </p><p>[Laughing] </p><p>Yes, I know, I think about the strangest things sometimes, but you know me by now. I’m always looking for more knowledge about the land, and I want to be a fair and just queen for all citizens. </p><p>[Laughing] </p><p>Do you remember the time I asked one of the gorons to pat you on the back without warning, just to study how you would react to such an unannounced physical impact? You completely lost your breath! [Laughing again]</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[Slightly irritated] What? You didn’t find that funny? I know you did, and I know what that look on your face means. </p><p>[Sigh]</p><p>[Frustrated] Oh Goddess me, are we going to have to go through this again? Here I am, leading this whole conversation on and on, trying to get you to comment on something, just one tiny little thing for a chance, and once again you just keep staring up at me with your clueless smile like you are the most innocent little man-child on earth. How is it that you can run a soup ladle through a silver lynel but when it comes to saying a single word to me I just get… this. It’s unfair. It’s rude, it’s unfitting for the knight of a queen and I will not have this anymore, do you understand?</p><p>[Silence]</p><p>[More frustrated] I know what you’re doing, you know? You’re testing me. You don’t think I have it in me to force a word out of that pretty little mouth of yours, do you? You don’t think an introverted science nerd has the intestinal fortitude to make you take it until you scream, huh? Is that it?</p><p>[Silence]</p><p>[Menacing] Don’t. Test me, Linky-boy. You don’t know what kind of a godly wrath you’re playing with here. Do you think you have seen what I’m capable of? Do you think holding a giant apocalyptic pig covered in purple goo in place for a century, and then sending it to another dimension was the peak of my queenly carnage? </p><p>[Lower voice, even more menacing] You are gravely mistaken, you little pointy eared fake elf boy. I’ll put you in your place. Lay the fuck down on you back.</p><p>[Breaking character, serious tone] OK, so what I’m gonna do now doesn’t allow you to make much sound at all, so if you get uncomfortable, or if you want me to stop and get of you, just use your free hand and give me a little... bash with that stupid pot lid of yours. A. Little. Bash. Do it too hard and I will shove a light arrow up your shrine entrance. Do we have an understanding?</p><p>[Silence]</p><p>[Frustrated] Just… Just fucking nod OK? [Sigh] Thank you! You know you really don’t make it easy for me sometimes.</p><p>[Menacing again] Now lay there, and don’t you dare fucking move you little hylian pyromaniac.</p><p>[Takes her clothes hastily and Smothers his face with her pussy] Yeah, you like that huh Linky-boy? You like getting your face smothered with my pussy? Yeah stick your tongue out. Did I tell you to move your tongue? No I did not, now hold it still while I grind down on your face…</p><p>[Heavily breathing, moaning but also frustratingly saying:] You are just so… full of yourself, aren’t you? You think… you can just set fire to everything you see… and steel everyone’s apples when they’re not looking… and use their chickens as your personal paragliders… even when you have… a perfectly functioning one… of you own… Fuck… you are just hopeless aren’t you? Why do I even keep you around? You don’t even have the decency to put some fucking clothes on when we meet the ambassadors… You steel all my mighty bananas… Oh fuck yes right there… and you break all my tools by hitting things with them… and then… fuck… you wonder… fucking hell… why I get angry with you… </p><p>[Moaning more and more intensely] Oh fuck yes I’m gonna cum so fucking hard on your cute little pointy eared face… I’m gonna drown you in pussy juice like I’m Pussyblight Ganon… Fuck yeah, just lay there and take it or I’ll make you eat another frog Linky-boy… Yes, just like that, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, fuck oh gods oh gods oh gods fuck fuck fuck…</p><p>[Catching her breath for a moment]</p><p>[Satisfied] By Naydra’s unwashed testicles that was good… [Keeps  catching her breath]</p><p>[Offended, menacing] Excuse me? Did I not tell you not to move? Did I instruct you in any way or give any signal that I was finished with you, you crazy destroyer of everyone’s woodcutter’s axes? I’ll break a dragonbone boko club on your cute little face if I see any transgressions of this kind from now on, do you understand me? Fucking nod OK? Good, now hands up.</p><p>[Ties his hands up] Can’t move now can you, you little hearty truffle pig? Yeah you like being told what to do, don’t you?</p><p>[Suddenly serious again, but also slightly frustrated] Oh crap I forgot, now you can’t do the pot lid thing… OK if you want this to stop at any time just… just make one of those stupid grunt noises you always make when you hit a giant lizard right in it’s imbecilic grinning teeth OK? Yes, that’s the one. Alright where was I…</p><p>[Opens his pants and takes out his cock] Who does this hylian cock belong to, huh? Who? Is it mine? Is it mine alone, to do what I please with? Fucking nod, OK? Good, ‘cause now I’m gonna strangle it to death with my tight little goddess cunt.</p><p>[Gets on top of him and slowly puts it in] Fuck… yeah you feel how tight I’m gripping that fire rod Linky-boy? Yeah it’s like being choked out of your senses by a redead, isn’t it? You should feel lucky I’m not using my deku baba toys on your balls as well… Yeah let me grind my like-like onto your pole, just like that… Just take it like a good little hylian...Fuck yes…</p><p>[Suddenly extremely offended] What the fuck is that smug expression on your face? Don’t lie to me, little fairy catching slave. Did you think about her? Oh Goddess not this again…</p><p>[Frustratingly riding him fast, angrily] I can’t believe this…  I’m here, riding your dick, bouncing my big firm tits in your face, and what are you doing at the same time? That’s right. You’re literally thinking about fucking a fish…</p><p>[Moaning, riding even faster] Seriously what does she have… that I don’t have… is it the scales? … is it her curvless sexless body… that wouldn’t turn a gibdo on if she tried? … Is it…</p><p>[Female voice from somewhere:] Mipha’s Grace is ready.</p><p>[Frustrated, riding as fast as she can] Shut up will you? I… have your little elf boy now… and there’s … nothing… you can do about it… you… don’t even have lungs do you? … Fuck … I’m riding your man… and I’m gonna… make him cum inside of me… and he’s gonna fill me with his divine blessing… He’s gonna drain his hylian balls into my body… and I’ll make him scream… like you never could… you bitch…</p><p>[Moaning more and more intensely] Fuck… yes, right there, hit that spot with that hylian cock. Let me grind it into this cunt… just like that… holy shit that’s good… I’m ready to cum again… and you’re gonna cum with me… Or I’ll make sure… you have to use that Mipha’s grace… right fucking now… Cum for me… yes like that… cum for me you squirming little mushroom munching apple thief… unleash your divine beast into my temple of light you fake elf boy… fuck.. fuck  fuck yes yes yes yes oh gods oh gods oh gods of Hyrule fuck fuck… [Mutual orgasm]</p><p>[Triumphant] Yes! Yes! Yes yes yes! Gods, yes I can’t believe it!</p><p>[Shouting triumphantly] Listen, citizens of Hyrule! The hero of time has finally spoken two single words, and they were Fuuuck meeeee!</p><p>[Catching her breath for a while]</p><p>[Normal Zelda voice again] Well, I do believe from what you said that what just happened was to your satisfaction just as much as mine? Good. Don’t test me again though. Next time I won’t let you off until you say a whole sentence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>